This invention relates to a nestable pallet for storing or transporting goods.
Pallets are often to used to store and transport goods. The pallets maintain the goods at a distance above the floor such that they can be readily lifted and moved by a fork of a lift truck. Some pallets have stringers or double decks forming openings which receive the forks of the lift truck. Other pallets are nestable within one another to facilitate storage and transport when empty. Generally, nestable pallets typically have openings in their upper surface which receive corresponding shaped feet of a similar nestable pallet. Thus, the nestable pallets are easier to store and transport when empty.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,044, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses the use of box beam cross sections to provide a stronger, more durable injection molded pallet. Generally, upper and lower ribbed pallet sections are heat welded together to form the entire pallet. This patent discloses the use of box beam sections only in standard pallets, including rackable and stringer type pallets.
A nestable pallet must provide multiple openings through its deck to receive the feet of a similar pallet. As a result, box beam sections have not been provided in nestable pallets in the prior art. Therefore, prior art nestable pallets have not been able to benefit from the increased strength and durability provided by the box beam section technology.